The trial of Ostra
by Lanostra
Summary: Ostra is is a young orc shaman who wants to be a member of the earthern ring, but when her father speaks out against the attack on theremore, she goes to great lenghs to have revenge on hellsream. little does she know he has plans for her too.
1. Chapter 1

The orcs were free. the orcs were finally free from the legion, camps and any other who would enslave them. The horde was a new hope for not just the orcs but many others who had joined the new faction.

They stood outside of ogrimmar and listen to the warcheif, thrall as he was known by.

but.. this is not a tale about how the horde became or about its warcheif this is a story about a young orc who wanted to be a shaman but became so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

''Mama, whos that''? the young orc who was clinging to her mother asked, pointing too the large orc who was speaking to the crowd. Her mother looked down at the child her kind face smiled as she roffled her daughters braided head. thats are warcheif osta. The one who led us to freedom. her mother said.

''What is he saying''? ''He is telling us about the old ways the ways of the shaman''. ''Mama arent u a shaman''. 'Ye'- I bet ull better then all the shamans. Ostas mother, Kracta threw her head back and laughed, a loud kind laugh turning a few heads too. ''No baby, iam not the most powerful shaman, but i believe he just might be, Kracta said pointing to thrall. Osta huffed.''Youll see young one, that ur mother is not the strongest being in azorath''. 'Does that mean i am'' ?

Ostras father walked up beside his mate and daugher smiling widly''.

'Papa''! Ostra said reaching out for Him. Ostras father picked her up and set her on his shoulders. Ostra liscened to thrall talk about the ways of the shaman. 'One day, i'll shall be a shaman.''

''Argg''. The young orc grunted as she walked in the gates of orimmarr . To say she looked tired was an understatement. Ostra had just gotten back from being rejected from the earthern ring a second time, and she was starting to loose hope. She sighed, but kept her head high.

Ostra was just reaching her 20th summer, her long purple black hair reached just the end of her back with the odd braids woven in. Her face was unlike a regular female orcs making some think she was a half breed, but she was pretty in her own way. Her red eyes looked like the fall sky , her lips were full with 2 sharp tusk poking out.

Her skirt was long and sacured by a big belt with a skull decorating the middle of it. The belt was just snug around the bottom of her belly button. Chains went down from the belt to the bottom of her skirt. Some said with all those chains Ostra liked bondage. But a good bunch to side of the head sent them running.

Ostra's top looked like a bra. But it was the same dark purple with chanis straps. Her pauldrens shone in the moonlight, making the little skulls she had on them have a sorten eeiry to them.

She smiled when she saw her father shop.

''Finally home sweet ho- ''gahhh'. a hand shoot from the dark and covered ostras mouth as it pulled her into the ally. Ostra slamed her foot on her attackers foot and wuled around to strike her asalent but stopped when she got a good look at him.

He was old and battle worn, his green skin remaided her of when her and her freind jo jin drank to much and threw up that same green colored mess.

''You'd better have a reson for trying to mug me old man, or youll be tasking my axe''.

The old orc regained himself and gave her a scowl of dissaproval, ''Are you tralks daughter?'' He asked. Ostra face showed confusion, who was this orc. she shook her head and regaind her hard expression. ''Who wants to kn-

''Your fathers in trouble.''


	3. Chapter 3

Ostra stopped and looked at the old orc. What did he mean her father was in trouble. From the way he said it , it did not sound like he was the cause of the ''trouble'' her father was in. Ostra started to pamic, her father was the only one she had left after her mother had passed away five years ago.

She regained herself and stared at the orc. 'Okay play it'_ cool girl, you dont have any enemys,... exept some humans,quillboar a few harpies and a aguvating dwarf mage'._

''Old one please iam sorry i thought you were going to attack me, after all were in the drag'',(ostra sweat dropped). ''But please tell me whats happing to my father.''

The orc regared her for a second, after all he was'nt that comfortable here either. ''Listen kid, sorry had to grab you but i couldent have let you walk in to that''. He tilted to ostra's fathers shop. Ostra was getting confused. ''Whats happening to my father''. The grib on her axe tightend, to any one else it would have been uncomfotable to hold there weapon like that for long. The green of her knuckles were turning white.

''Calm down kid and lower your voice, we dont want them to hear you.''

'wh'- ''Hey if you keep interupting me ill leave ya hear without so much as a beep''.

Ostra took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded to the orc.

''Please carry on''.

''Thats better. My name is duvurt, my son is a member of the korkon and a good friend to your fathers. He told me what happened today and said his friends daughter was expected to come home tonight. I told my son i'd stop you from going to your fathers store''.

Ostra was about to say somthing but Duvurt gave her a look so she remained silent.

''Today garrosh hellsream called a meeting, he summoned the horde leaders and esembled them and a few citeans to gromash hold and talked of plans. Plans to attack North watch hold, and then theremore''.

Ostra eyes widened. She new the new warcheif was hotheaded and war hungry. But this, north watch hold was one thing but theramore. Ostra had heard of theramore. Of the lady jainas freindship with thrall. She also heard that jaina proudmoore was one powerful mage. Maybe the most powerful in azeorath.

''Well it turns out not everyone agreed with him, the tauren cheiften in paticuler. And not only does he want war, but know he has a new body gaurd. A black rock orc named malkarok''.

''Some of the orcs spoke out against the warcheif including your father''.

''My son came to me and told me that malacok and a handful of the kirkon are going around and paying visits to those orcs, and i doubt there be any talking''.

The young orc frooze as she realized what was happening. Her father was being beaten while she was here doing nothing. She turned to run towards her home when Duvart grapped her.

''Dont be stupid girl. There are four of them and one of you''.

''Let me goo! I'll ask the elements for help.''

She went to kick him agian but he saw it coming and dodged it.

''Listen you foolish child if you attack them and kill them the warchief will have your head and your fathers on pikes''. Duvart hissed in her ear.

He was right. Ostra hated to admit it but he was speaking the truth. She lost her mother already and she wasnt about to loose her father yet. The warcheif would find out who killed his men and wouldnt stop until he found those responsible.

She let out i sigh and looked and Duvart. He let her go slowly and stood beside her and waited till the 'visit was over.' They waited what felt like an eteranity until four kirkon and one black orc walked out laughing to themselves.

Ostra felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she stared at those cowerds. She felt Duvart squeeze her shoulder resheringly. She didnt shrug him off. His touch calmed her down to see clearly.

''Spirits of earth please grant me allow me a quick revenge.'' ostra asked the element in her mind and in her heart.

The ground ahead of the party gave birth to a long small vine. Not looking at the ground as they laughed and clapped each other . The vine grew out longer and thicker.

''Are you mad, werent you just listening to what i was saying know were both dead''. Duvart angrily wispered.

''Just watch''. Ostra said with a small smile.

The black rock orc was the firts to trip. Followed by two others. The other to stopped before they too fell. They went to help malkarocok up but he shoved there hands away and spat at there feet. The other ones got up quickly and waited to see what to do next.

Malkarocok looked angrily at the vine and ripped it out of the earth and tossed it towards her fathers house.

Ostra judged him good, he was to angry and embarresed to stay. He turned abrutly to leave. The korkon followed right behind him.

When they were long gone Ostra and Duvart walked out behind the alley and into the street.''You got guts kid. But you have to be more carefull.'' Duvart said wiping sweat from his brow.

''Ill remeber that''. Ostra turned to Duvart she smiled kindly at him and gave him a small bow. ''If i could return the favour one day.''

Duvart looked at her and gave her a smile. ''Dont worry about it girl, get to your father''.

Ostra gave him a wave good bye and ran towards her home.

''You know, my son is looking for a mate''. Duvart yelled after Ostra but she was already in the door.

authors notes- hey everyone to those of you who even took a gander at my story thank. i also want to apolagaze for not knowing how to spell malkokak name (sp) lol

-lanostra


	4. Chapter 4

Ostra burst threw the door only to find her father sprawled on the floor. His shop had been vandalized. Many tools of the trade lay scatered on the ground.

''Father!'' Ostra ran to her father and gently placed his head in her lap. She then put her hands on the side if his face.

She could sense the warm tingally healing magic seeping threw her fingers and healing her father. His eyes opened.

''Ostra..? hide...quickly before they come back.''

''Shhhhhh. Its ok papa. they wont be coming back tonught.'' Oostra's fathers eyes widen.

''You didnt?''

''No papa, i didnt. i wish i did''. She said slowly lifting him up and putting him on a chair that wasnt to banged out.

''An old orc named Duvart stopped me from walking in on this.'' Ostra quickly swiped away a stray tear.

''Duvart? ahh gurtak's father''. Hmm. i guess i owe him more then a new sword Know,''

Ostra laughed a small sound. ''I told duvart i would pay him back, he said he son was looking for a mate. Ostra's father laughed but stopped quickly because of the pain.

''Gurtaks twice yor age young lady''.

''Eww ,its not like i even consierdad it papa''. They both chuckled a little. Osta got up to find some bandages.

''So how goes the quest for the eartern ring''. Her father asked opening and flask of orc grogg and taking a quick sweig.

T_T ''Not, good. i got there and did a few quest few them but at the end they said the 'spirits' told them it is not my time to join''. ''Sounds like a fancy way of saying your not good enough to joun our ring.''

Ostra's father eyes widened. ''Ostra if they said the spirits said you our not ready then you must listen.''

''I dont know, papa this is my second time and am starting to loose hope.'' She said bandaging his head.

''Know ostra dont you dare loose hope, some times hope is all we have''. 'Heck your mother was a great shaman and she wasnt in the earthern ring.''

ostra finished bandaging her fathers head and sat down pat his feet.

Sigh, ''I know''. ''Papa what happened today?''

''What did duvart tell you?''

''He said that are'warcheif' plans to attack north watcch hold and then Theramore. And that a few orcs spoke out.''

''Its true. ostra.'' ''I told the warcheif for all to hear that this would not turn out well. That jaina proudmore is a strong mage with many allies''. ''He talked about how are enemys would fall and nothing would stop him''.

''When everyone left that orc malakok looked at me, and let tell you ,if looks could kill''.

''You should have stayed silent father.''

''Ostra! 'Iam a free orc. ''Iam aloud to speak and no one on this earth well stop me. ''Not the warcheif, not some crazy blackrock orc ..not even you my daughter''. Ostra's father put his hand on her head.

Ostra stood up and took her fathers hand. ''Come papa lets put you to bed.''

Ostras father didnt protest but he looked around at the mess and sighed . He looked at his dausghter with tired eyes. He oened his mouth to protest but ostra raised her hand ,

''Ill clean up, i know were this all goes, you need to sleep.''

''No this is my shop, you just got back.'' ''But fath'-

''To your room young lady''. He said with a wink.

Ostra gave her father a sad smile and turned to go up to her room.

''Oohh. And for thralls sake ,take all those skulls off! ''Youre a shaman not a warlock!''

Ostra's room was on the top floor of her fathers shop. She wondered while going up if her room would be damaged like her fathers. When she opened the door she breathed a sigh of relief. Her room was just the way she left it. 'Thay must have only done the main floor'. She thought.

Ostra room was (for the most part)like a normal orcs. She had her first weapon, a small pike her father made, hung up on the wall apove her bed. Her bed only had a thin blanket on top of it as it was always warm in orgrimmar.

She had a few drawings of her parents and friends on her wall. But the thing she loved the most was the view she had from her window. You could see all the way to the valley of honour.

Ostra walked to her window and stared at grommash hold.

'Hellscream, ive heard of your lust for war many times. know you dare attack the innocent and expect obedaince. You have gone mad with power'. Ostra thought as she growled at the massive building.

She spat on the ground and turned to undress.

Ostra took her armour off one piece at a time. When she was done she placed the purple cloth on her dresser. Her skull belt and pauldrens she put in a chest by the foot of her bed.

She grapped a white nightgown that fit her perfectlty and put it own. Before she went to bed she looked at herself in a her mirror. Ostra was indeed pretty, she had an hourglass figure with full breasts and child bearing hips. Her green skin had an emerald shade to it when it hit the sun at the right angle and beautful black hair. But all ostra saw were the harsh words from the orcs who thought she was a half breed.

A whore, they called her mother. Her father fought for his mates honour and won on many occasions, even her mother would fight. Not for herself,but for her baby.

Ostra shook her head. Bad memoiress,she thought.

She laid in bed and looked at the ceiling.

'I well have revenge on hellsream and his dog, even if it ends my life.'

The heat woke ostra up. She groaned and wiped the sweat from her brow and got up. She looked out the window and saw that the street below was full of activity.

'Prepairing for war'. She said to herself.

Ostra grapped a pair off trousers and a leather vest and quicky but them on. ( she had a litte trouble with the top button of her vest)

''Stupid boobs.''

Ostra went down to the main floor and saw that her father was sweeping the floor . The shop door opened and welcoming any would be customers.

''Papa you should be resting''. She said reaching for the broom.

Ostra's father lifted the broom away from his daughter.

''Ostra i'am fine, your healing did a great job on this old fool. He said.

She smiled at the complament.

''You should still be resting'', She said while grapping an apple of the table.

''No. If sit in bed and feel sorry for myself then they will have won''. A hard look went on her fathers face as he swept. Ostra's gaze went to the ground.

''Ow, i heard yor friends in town., Her father said after a few quite minutes.

''Really? ''Which one?''

''Hmm.'' Ostra father looked in deep thought.

''Ah' i think it was the undead one.''

''Tixs''. Ostra said with a big smile. Tixs was a warrior and good freind of ostra. last she heard, tixs was in vash jir helping the earthern ring.

''Thats the one.'' ''I think shes in the inn by grommash hold.''

Ostra smiled and went to go but stopped and looked at her father.

''Maybe i should stay''.

''No iam fine''. ''Go say hi to that crazy ass forsaken woman.''

Ostra laughed and went to the inn.

Saying hi might not be all i want to say to you tixs. I'am going to need your help. Ostra thought.

Ostra's father watched his daughter go and frowned. Something didn't feel right.

The blackrock orc watched the shop with interest. He came back to the sight he tripped and saw the old fool had his shop opened.

He had to give him credited thou. Not many could even wipe there own ass after a beating like that.

When the orc went out to dump the dust he gathered out the front door malkorok's jaw practally dropped. He was healed. No bruises no cuts or anything.

He gripped his weapon. 'He cant be a healer' he thought.

The blackrock orc was going to have to teach this orc another lesion.

He was about to go in himself in broad day light when he stopped.

Out of the shop came an orc woman who could only be know more than nineteen. She turned and waved at the shop owner then went on her way.

Malkorok smiled around his tusks. ''My my my what a pretty daughter you have there old man. This city can be dangerous, Maybe i'll keep an eye on her.''


	5. Chapter 5

Ostra was shocked when she walked in the inn and saw hardly anyone was there. She thought with an upcoming battle people would like to have one last drink before they went to kill and be killed, but, then again it was still early in the morning.

A goblin sat in the corner and wrote down on a piece of paper, scratched his head then teared up the paper and started counting to himself. Two grunts sat a the bar and laughed.

Ostra looked around but she didn't see the warrior anywere.

She walked up tp the bar and made a coughing sound. The bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning and walked up to the shaman.

''What will it be swetheart''? The bartender said leaning across the counter.

''Um... i heard a friend off mine might be here. One off the grunts turned and whispered to his freind. The grunt looked at Ostra up and down and nodded to his companion.

Ostra grined her teath and glared at the grunts.

''Ijnore those two, they've been here drinking since dawn, who might your friend be and i'll tell ya if they came in.''

''An undead warrior named tixs""

The bartender made a scowl that made ostra want to laugh.

He turned around and ducked behind the counter ..

''Ugh- he came back up with a broom and started banging on the roof over the bar.

''TIXS, YOU HAVE A FREIND HERE SO WAKE YOUR DEAD ASS UP''

A few seconds passed then avoice spoke up.

''You now we forsaken cant sleep and those off us who do have nightmares about the lich king in boxers.. but the resulst can be bentafull'' ''What do you want!''

''Are you daft woman, i said i freind is here''!

''Who is it - no, don't tell me let me guess( ostra and the bartender sighed)

''Is it a certain troll rogue with with fusha hair and a small chest''

''NO''

''Is it a handsome blood elf''

''NOOO!''

''Is it goblin?'' the goblin in the corner stopped his counting and looked up.

''NO its - ''sshhhhhh'' thats not how this game works.

The bartender looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. ''Is it the most beautiful orc you have every seen

''i'll say'', one off the grunts said and elbowed his body. Ostra felt the heat rise in her face.

''Yes for thrall sake, jeez Tixs whats wrong with you''. yelled the bartender.

''Well send her up then with too beers''. ''Ostra you want a drink.''?

''Sure''

''Three beers.

''You still owe me for the last three so untill you pay up you ain't getten shit.'' Yelled the bartender.

There was a woosh sound and a large sack landed on conter. Ostra yelped startled and backed up. Both the bartender and goblins jaws fell open as a few piecies off gold spilled out.

''Three beers coming up.''

Ostra walked up the stairs and smiled when she saw her friend.

Tix had her feet up crossed on the taple along with four empty mugs and waved at ostra.

''Hello my friend''. The two friends embraced each other and sat back down.

Tix had messy dark purple hair and her face was intact for un undeads. Her armour was a dark blue with a few dints around here and there. Her tabard had the mask of the forsaken right around her chest. Ostra could see it had been slashed at but tixs most have did a good job sewing it up.

''So ostra, how goes the earthern ring''?

Ostra huffed and leaned her back on the wall. ''The same as last time, they sent me packin.''

''Awww.. well your get in, you just have to rember 'patience and disaplean''. Tix winked.

''Ha, easy for you. So what brings you back to Orgimmar''?

''Well it's a long story, so i get to vash jr and the boat gets attacked. So me and this earthern ring guy go around trying to rescue the survivors. The next thing i feel is a knife in my back and a nightelf swimming away lookin for more horde to get rid of.''

''What''?

''Yay thats what i thought to, i mean didn't he have better things to do then kill me three more times''!

''Whhat?''

''And then when a finally leave that big puddle i get summoned by Thrall himself.''

''Really''? Ostra sat up and took a sip of her beer.

''Yep, so iam nervous meetin the warcheif and he says to me and a bunch of us that he needs us to help him with this.. thing or whatever. Well he also asked the allaince to help him.''

''So when i leave the safety of the santurary,' bboom'. A gnome mage kills me. So i hook up with a bunch of other people just to stop dying. And after that was all done i came here to get drunk.''

''HOW are you still alive?

''Oh.. jen was with me, did a forget to mention that?''

Ostra looked at the undead still looking dumbfonded. ''What? You met jen, small, priest green skin-

''I know who she is but how. are. you. alive?''

''It turns out that being dead already means a priest can rez you more than once, unlike the other races, who knew. But, without jen i would never be here enjoying this cheap beer with you.''

Ostra took i moment to sink this all in and then chuckled. ''So were is the preist know''?

''She took the zepplen to the under city to use the portal to silvermoon to visit her boyfreind.''

''Hmm, well i least she doing somthing useful.'' Tixs leaned over to bunch ostra on the shoulder. ''Hey, this is usefull, A hero returns home for a little r and r and all she gets is a grumpy orc.''

''Sorry tixs, just sayin.'' Ostra smiled at her friend. But then she remebered last night.

Ostra leaned across the table but made a quick look around the bar to make sure know one was listening.

''Tixs, did you hear about what garrosh tends to do? Tixs stifened up aand closed her eyes. She let out a breath off air and when she opened them they were full of anger.

''Your damn right i heard, his off his mind thinking that.

''Were you there''? ''No i was passed out.'' She inclined her head to the beer.

''Well my father spoke out against the attack.'' ''And was rewarded by the korkon breaking into are house into the middle of the night and beating myb father.''

Tix faceheld shook and concern. ''Oh ostra..

''He's okay, but i wasnt there to stop them.''

Tix reached out and put her skeleton hand on top of Ostra's. Ostra grapped tixs hand and gripped it.

''Tixs, i need your help with somthing.'' The warrior leaned closer to the shaman.

''Anything O.''

''I need you to help me kill garrosh hellsream.'

**Dun dun dun. cliffhanger. sorry if this is going slow but dont worry next chapter will be good.**

**I hope you all had a good holiday because i got the flu and puocked my guts out. i think i threw up five pounds o_O**

**well i hope you are liking my story so far. if you review you'll make me the happist me out there. and it will make my stomach feel so much beter.**

**i tip my hat to you xoxo**

**- lanostra**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N - finally it took me forever but here it is. i didn't like the first part of this chapter but i was really proud of the end. which is weird because thats when it starts to..**

**i like pancakes :D**

o0o

''Woah' there, i think u had too much''. Tixs reached over to grab Ostra's drink but the orc caught her hand.

''Tixs iam serious''. Ostra reallised the undeads hand. ''He's-

''Hold it right there!'' Tixs straightened her self and glared at Ostra. ''O, you are talking about treason, high treason. And you bring this up in broad daylight at an inn for gods sake. Not, only that but you want me to help. He would think i was an assain from Slyvannas. God Ostra what the fuck?!''

Ostra stared at her friend. Tixs was fumming. Tixs had a silient anger that only a few indivuals had. When she was upset set it would never show. But when she did, watch the fuck out. But, to snap like this? Ostra wiped A tear from her eye as she was not used to being yeild at.

''He sent his men to beat my father, if i haden't came home yesterday he would have died.''

''How do you know he sent them? Maybe this blackrock went by himself''. Tix looked at Ostra. her beautifull face held anger yet tixs could see the tear trails.

''Ostra listen to me and listen good. Iam sorry about your father. But that is no reason to talk about killing the warcheif. If you so much as talk about this to anyone else or even think about doing it yourself, ill kill you myself.''

Ostra stood up and glared at Tixs. Tears of anger streaming down her face. Tixs eyes softened as she looked at Ostra. She wanted ostra safe not upset at her. Tixs put her hand on ostra's shoulder.

''Ostra iam'-

''SAVE IT''. Ostra shook her hand off. She turned and ran down the stairs and out the inn. The bartender hadnt noticed as he was too busy trying to get the grunts to pay to there tap. The goblin was to wrapped up with he's cheqing account.

Only Tixs stood there, staring sadly at the door to the inn.

Unknowest to the undead, she was not the only one watching Ostra run away. The rogue had to chuckle his laugh as the shaman ran out crying. 'What a baby'. He heard she was a halfbreed, which most have been true. No orc would let an undead shrew make them rogue, still stealthed left the inn to deliver this information to a certain someone who would bay a pretty penny for the plans the shaman had for the warcheif

o0o

Ostra got a few looks as she ran in the street, not caring were she was going. The orc couldn't believe it. Tixs wouldn't help her, even worse she threatened her. Ostra stopped running. she had to catch her breath.

From all the waste that littered the ground she knew she was in the goblin slums. The air was thick with the smell of rocket fual. It also had a mouldy smell, she didn't want to know were that came from.

Ostra walked threw the goblin part of Orgrimmar. The newest horde race was impressive. there enganewity made them even more interesting. But, she hated how the goblins would fill the ponds with slodge and garbage.

She knew that the goblins also had a few members in the earthern ring. 'maybe thell clean this place she thought.

Ostra thoughts went to Tixs. her friend.

''I should have known better to ask her for help. but she was right. There was nothing she could do that wouldn't endanger her father. but she had to do somthing right? This was not right. People should feel safe in the citys. not afraid that if they spoke they would be beaten in the night, or worse.

she sighed what should a do now?

o0o

Ostra got to her fathers shop that afternoon. The shop was empty execpt for two orcs who were talking to her father. the short one turnerd around as she entered t the door. He gave her a smile. His old feature's familiar.

''Duvart''! Ostra ran and gave the orc a hug. Duvart stumbled back a bit startled,but regained himself. ''Nice too see ya too kid.''

Ostra let go off him and took a few steps back and looked at the other orc. He was tall and well muscled, battle scars ran along his arms and hands. He had a strong jaw. His long black hair was held in a top knot. Ostra had to give him credit, he was a fine lookin orc.

''Ostra you rember Duvart, good''. Ostra's father came and stood beside her .'' well this is his son gurtak''.

Gurtak smiled at ostra making her blush.

Tralk stepped slightly infront of his daughter and turned to gurtak. ''I appreatate you for comming to check up on us old friend.

''No worries tralk, i had to see if my weapon smith was well, Besides finding a replacement for you would have been a nightmare''. Gurtak and Durvurt both laughed. Tralk chuckled lightly and ostra smilled.

''Well boy, we should get going''. duvart said turning around.

ostra slighty stepped forward to the two orcs.

Tralk shot her a look but gurtak and duvart smilled.

''Gurtak take your father home or else your mothers goin to send the wolves'' said duvurt. Duvart shook tralks hand and gave ostra a small wave. gurtak did the same,

When both orcs were out of sight tralk turned to straight to Ostra.

''You want to explain yourself ostra.

Ostra lokked at her father an eyebrow raised. ''huh?''

''Ostra, i dont want you talking to gurtak if i'am not around''. Tralk said walking up to his daughter.

Ostra turned to her father shocked. ''Papa come on! iam nineteen, not nine. Also, like you said the other night, his twice my age''. Ostra's gaze fell as she spoke.

''That may be true, but while your under my roof your follow my rules. Besides you dont know him like i do.'' Tralk walked past his daughter and walked to the anvil and started working.

Ostra stared at her father working. She knew not to say anything while he worked. When her father was stressed he'd calm down doing his trade.

She sighed and went to greet a tauren who walked in.

''Looking for something special friend?''

o0o

Three days went by and the army was ready to move. And so was ostra. She didn't want to be around when the horde army begain its onslaught.

So when she told her father she was going to try and get in the eartheren ring again he didn't protest. Ostra packed her bag and was ready to leave that night. Ostra liked walking at night. It wasnt as hot and she loved to see the stars. She could always look at the stars and the moon.

When night came Ostra stood outside her fathers shop. She wore basic shaman ropes with her large axe strapped to her back. Her long hair moved slightly with the warm breeze.

Her father came out and walked slowly to Ostra. She could tell he was sad but she knew he didn't want her to stay while the army moved. He grasped Ostra on the shoulder.

''Be safe daughter, Lok'tar Ogar.''

Ostra took a step and hugged her father.

''I'll be home soon papa, and i'll be a member of the earthern ring.''

Tralk smilled and hugged his daughter. ''I now you will.'' He pressed his forhead lightly to Ostra's then let her go.

Ostra turned and begain her journy. When she was a good ten feet away her father yelled'' oh when you come back you better have a mate your age! Iam getting old and i want grandchildren!''

Ostra chuckled and pulled her hood up.

o0o

Ostra walked out of the Drag and was just going by Grommosh hold when she noticed somthing was up. She stood by a brazier and looked around. It was quiet, to quiet. No one was around. No one.

_crack!_

Ostra wiped her head around to the source of the sound. The brazier she had passed a few yards away gave a few crack sounds. Ostra smiled, a little embarresed.

'Calm down, nothings wrong. Its night time, everyones sleeping, everyone. Everything is perfectly finee.' Ostra thought.

''OMPHH'' She turned around and bumped into something hard, solid and living.

''It's a little late to walking out dont you think?''

Ostra lifted her head and gasped. In front of her was a blackrock orc. The one who beat her father.

Ostra quickly backed away from the him.

''Something wrong girl? You look like you've seen a ghost.'' Malkorok made a smile that made ostra wont to throw up.

Ostra stood her ground. ''Excuse me, but i need to get going.''

Ostra went to walk around the orc but he stepped in her way.

''Whats your hurry? Malkorok leaned against the mail box. ''You now.. all able bodied members of the horde are supposed to report for battle tommorow. But i guess.. being a halfbreed-''

It all happened so fast. Ostra threw her totems on the ground and struck Malkorok with lightning. He flew twenty feet till he stopped rolling. It was time for revenge. Ostra pulled her axe out and charged. Malkorok got up and pulled out his own weapons. The force of their weopens meeting made both stumple but quickly gained their balance.

''I've been waiting for this.'' Ostra growled as she bushed foward.

''Oh really?'' Malkorok kicked Ostra's legs out from under her and raised his sword.

''SPIRTS OF EARTH I EMPLORE YOU'' Vines shot out stopped his strike and wrapped around his feet. The blackrock orc struggled against them but to no avail. He was stuck. Ostra got up and picked up her axe and walked towards him.

''You messed with the wrong shaman" Ostra lifted her weapen to deliver the final blow but stopped. Her axe fell from her hand. Malkorok smiled as ostra stumpled foward and fell to the ground. Her head was just a few feet from his bound legs.

The rogue took out his dagger and carefully cut the vines as it still had paralizing poison on it and he did not wont Malkorok to be like the shaman.

When Malkorok was free he turned to Ostra and kicked her in the stomach. She wasnt able to move but she hissed from the pain. The rogue chuckled as malkorok deliverd another kick.''You messed with the horde." The blackrock orc said. He went to give her another kick but stopped. He bent down and brushed her hair from her face as he gripped her chin hard.

''What did you say?

Ostra's red eyes held nothing but hate as she looked at him. "Your not the horde."

The shaman felt a stinging pain as the orc picked her up from the ground and tossed her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. She might have been paralysed but she could feel his hand grip her butt.

''There is someone who is dieing to meet"

o0o

They were in Grommash hold. Malkkorok bound Ostra's hands as she sat on the floor in front of the throne. The rogue left but not without getting his gold and giviing Ostra a wink.

Malkorok had her totems and her axe. He took her bag away and her pouches.

They stood there for what seemed like forever until they heard the footsteps of someone aproaching. The orc made her stand as _he_ came in.

The warcheif of the horde.

Garrosh Hellscream.

The blackrock orc bowed and made Ostra bow with him. He then pushed her so she was sitting again.

Garrosh walked until he was standing in front of Ostra. "Look at your warcheif"!

Ostra continued to stare at the ground. Malkorok grapped her hair and moved her head up to to meet his gaze.

''Your not my warcheif, your a warmonger and a coward who sends his dogs to beat his own people!'' The grip on her hair tightened. Garrosh was fuming. He back handed Ostra hard making her fall to her side. She bushed herself up with dignity and spat blood and spit at garrosh's feet.

''You are to be executed for crimes of high treason, plotting to kill the warcheif and for attacking my body guard. Do YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF.!"

''Yeah... i do''. Ostra looked at garrosh with what he could only guess was pity. "We looked up to you. Your were suppsed to be our war hero. To lead us to victory. I among others ignored your brash and ijnorant behavouir. You proved yourself to be, maybe not the best choice on thralls behave, a warcheif.

Garrosh looked shooked at her speach, even Malkorok looked confused.

''But look at you now, war hungry. Mad with power. I'am glad your about to kill me, because i don't want to see were you lead the horde."

The warcheif looked at the shaman with mixed emoitions, but he quickly regained himself and grapped Ostra's bond hands forceing her to stand. He dragged her his throne. At first she thought he was going to make her sit on it. But he pushed her on the ground next to the arm rest and tied her hands to it.

"Malkorok, come with me." Garrosh turned to leave and malkorok turned to follow him.

'_Just like a dog'_. Ostra thought.

When there were out of her sight Ostra struggled against her bonds with all her strength. If she could just get free she could get to her father and take them away from from all this. They could go to dalaran. Anywere as long as he was safe. She started biting the ropes when she heard the footsteps.

Garrosh came alone and walked to his throne and sat down. Ostra leaned away from him. He looked at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"I did not give the command to have those orcs or your father beaten" Ostra flinched. thats not true. It couln't be. "But Malkorok had the hordes best intensions for the horde so he will go unpunished." Ostra bit her lip. _Of course he does. And i will be exequted._

"Dont worry you and your father will be fine". He patted her head and got up to stand and face her. It was now the shamans turn to be shocked.

"So i decided to make it up to your father and reward you"

"Reward me?" Ostra's was confused. " I had wanted to kill you"

Garrosh chuckled. "yes you did, but being that brash needs to be rewarded" Those last wards came out seducative like. _Wait .What?_

Garrosh kneelled in front of Ostra and gripped her chin. "So i decided to give your father what his always wanted"

"W..whats that?" Garrosh put his mouth against Ostra's eat and wisperd..

"Grandchildren"


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING****: VIEWER DISCATION IS ADVISED**

**FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Pain.

Extreme pain.

Ostra lay naked on a bed in garrosh's champers with his brown arms wrapped around her sleeping. One hand was resting on her belly (_were my child wi'll grow, _he said) The other lay on her breast. His head was nestled between her shoulder and neck, right were he bit her. He'd fallen asleep not long after...

Ostra winced.

This was extremelly painful The pain between her legs was emence. But, it was nothing compared to how she felt. Violated. Weak. What would her father think of her? She didn't want to cry as she closed her eyes and tried to forget what happened.

o0o

''W.. what?'' Ostra eyes went wide as Garrosh cut her bonds.

''You reward shall not be to die but to bring a new life into azeroath, as my mate."

Ostra quickly rose up to stand, she glared at the warcheif.

''I would rather die!'' Garrosh walked over to his throne and sat down. He sighed but ostra knew it was fake. "Thats a shame ostra, your father is going to be disapointed" Garrosh picked up gorehowl and examined it.

''What do you mean''?

''I told a runner to deliver the good news to ur father. That his daughter was not to be exequited, but.. if your sure. I'll send malkorok and he'll have to 'break' the news to him instead. It's to bad, thou,that Your father and Malkorok do not get along.

Ostra stood there, unable to move. if she didn't agree then her father was going to be killed. She clenched her hands at her side. Either be his mate or have her father killed.

''Fine.''...

Garrosh looked up from gorehowl and stared at Ostra with a smirk on his face. '' Speak louder Ostra, i couldn't hear you"

"I will be your mate Warcheif Garrosh Hellscream"

Garrosh's smirk grew bigger as he gently put his treasured weopen at his side. The warcheif leaned back in his throne and raised his hand and beckoned her over. Ostra was trying not to tremble as she walked slowly until she was standing infront of him, there knees barley touching. He raised his hands and beckoned her again. Ostra was startled. Surely he didn't mean for her to sit on his lap? Her fears came true as he kept beckoning her closer.

Ostra slowly turned around and bent until she was sitting on his lap. It was like how chidren would sit on great father winters lap during winter veil. She let out a surprise yelp when he turned he around so she was stradaling him. His hands firmly gripped her waist so she would'nt lean away.

**"**There isn't that much better?" He said.

Ostra averted his gaze, but merely nodded her head sadly. Garrosh lifted his hand and restided it agaisnt her cheek.

''There, there. '' Garrosh wiped away a stray tear from her face and leaned closer to her. He grapped a lock of her hair and inhalled. He had to admit,she smelt as good as she looked. But, Hopefully his child would have his strong orcish features instead of their mothers soft ones.

Pulling her to his chest he lifted her up and carried her bridal style to his chambers. Ostra squiremed a little making the warcheif chuckle. "Don't worry. i'll take good care of you". Garrosh pushed the doors to his chambers open and walked in.

Ostra was surprised to see his chambers were bigger then she thought. The room was octogan in shape, it was a dark red in colour with torches on the walls. The horde banner was above the bed which was in the middle of the room. On the far left of the room was a large desk ( or a taple you could say ) adorned with maps and battle plans all over it. On top of it was a map of theremore. Ostra could see a large x in the middle of the map.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as Garrosh, not to gently dropped her on the bed. Ostra watched as he turned and shut the doors. She heard a clicking sound as he locked them.

The shaman panicked as she truly grasped the situation. Ostra backed to the far side of the bed as garrosh approached. He smiled darkly at her as he reached out and grapped her leg pulling her closer. he gripped her wrists and pined them above her head. She tried to wiggle free which only made his grip harden.

"Now behave Ostra. This could be really enjoyable for you if you just relaxed". With his free hand he trailed her outer thigh, Slowly reaching her stomach. "Were my child will grow" He whispered more to himself. "Please...stop" Ostra whimpered. "You need to relax". As he said those words Garrosh crushed his mouth against hers.

Ostra had never been kissed like this. When she would drink with her troll friend jo jin he would always try and kiss her. But his kiss's were short and sweet. Garrosh's kiss were domanit and controlling. As he moved his mouth against hers he brought his hand up to her breast and squeezed makin her squek. With her mouth slightly opened the warcheif slipped his tongue in her mouth.

As his tongue explored her mouth his hand started rubbing her breast. Ostra could'nt keep the small moan from escaping her mouth as his hand slipped underneath her robe and started to pinch her nipple. The shaman felt him smirk as the moan escaped. Garrosh pulled his mouth from ostra's. Realising her hands.

He looked down at his new mate. Her long black hair was sprawled around her almost like a waterfall. Her face was flushed from being kissed which made him smirk. Without warning he gripped Ostra's robes and riipped them off of her body leaving in nothing but her undergarmets. Ostra went to cover herself but the warcheif grapped her arms stopping her. "Do not hide yourself from your mate" He growled. Garrosh moved so it was his turn to straddle her. He reached for her bra ripping it off violinty reaveling her breasts. Ostra made a small cry turning her head away gritting her teeth as he reached out and started messaging her left breast.

Garrosh grinned. His child would be eating from the most beautiful rac he'd ever seen! Maybe he should give it a try? He leaned over and placed his mouth on the opisite breast he was messaging and suck hard surprising ostra again.

Ostra moaned. She 'd never been touched this way. Yay, a few had tried but she would send them running. But this was differnet. She had her totems, axe and her hands weren't pinned above her head. Also, this was Garrosh Hellscream. The very orc she had wanted to kill. know she lay there while unable to do anything. This wasn't the orc way! She should at least be trying to resist a little. Ostra went to pry her hands from his grasp. Garrosh was surprissed when she broke free and tried to bush him of her. But, unfortaunatly that very act relissed a primal drive.

He crashed hes mouth against hers again. His hand went down and made its way to the hem of her underwear. Ostra cried as he started to make rubbing motions on her sex. She felt him stop giving her a little hope. But that hope faded away as got off her and started taking his armour off.

"Please..don't" The shaman whisperd. Garrosh finished undressing and turned towards her. She gasped as she saw how big and erect his member was. It had to be at least nine inches. Ostra had never been with anyone, but from what her mother had told her the first time was painfull. And from the size of him Ostra knew it was going to be even more painfull.

He pushed Ostra down onto the bed. He then ripped her underwear off like he did to her bra, tossing it to the side. He got on top off her and then positioned himself at her sex.

"Garrosh please-" She was cut off as he manuvered into her. He stopped when he felt it.

Ostra was virgin still. This made him smile. He cupped Ostra's cheek with one hand and lent to kiss her tears away. He then placed a small kiss on her mouth and proceeded to trail her with small kisses until he made his way to her ear. He licked her earlope and then placed his mouth against her ear.

"I am the first orc to have you, and will be the last." With that said he pushed the rest of the way inside her.

Ostra screamed. It was too painfull! The size of him alone made it ten times worse.

Garrosh kissed her to stop her screaming, muffaling her cries. He gave her a little sympathy and waited a few moments to let her adjust to his size. Her cries slowly became softer and then he begone the mating. He pushed out of her and then pushed back in.

**In.**

**Out.**

**In. **

**Out.**

He was close. His primal urge kicked in again. Without warning he pulled out of Ostra and turned her on her stomach. Gripping her hips he entered her again.. Faster. Harder. The shaman cried. Not at the change of the position but what she was feeling. It felt... good. Real good. She moaned as she felt him pick up the pace. HIs hands left her hips and grapped her breasts. Squeezing them hard.

Suddenly he leaned over and bit her shoulder making her cry out. She felt him release himself into her, knowing that she was going to have his baby. Garrosh calasped on top of her breathing heavaly. He licked the blood off her shoulder and turned so he was laying beside her. Her back against his chest.

"Arent you going to pull out"? Ostra whispered.

Garrosh chuckled and wrapped his arms around, her pulling her closer.

"We want to make sure not a drop spills know dont we? Besides, i want make sure you get used to me inside you."

He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed the bite mark. She was his know. Garrosh smiled. This was the first victory. The next was North watch hold. And finally, Theramore. He fell asleep dreaming of the battles ahead. But Ostra lay there awake.

She hated herself for enjoying what he did to her. For him making her moan like a whore as he inpreganated her. The pain returned and Osta sobbed herself to sleep.

Not knowing of what her future held for herself.

* * *

**OK Iam having trouble with a few things. first i wasnt going to have ostra be half orc. she just has soft features. now iam thinkin of her being half human.**

**second, should her child be female or male?**

**Green or browm skinned, blues eyes or red like ostras?**

**You decide**

**- Lanostra**


	8. Chapter 8

Ostra's dream.

_The orc looked around her surrondings. She was in a forest. The trees were tall, there leaves green. Which meant it was spring. Ostra could practatlly smell the sweet air. The wind blew lazily, like it had no care in the world. The earth was slightly wet making the grass gleam in the moonlight. Rain clouds lingered in the sky, hardly noticable if not for the the bright moon and stars. Ostra smilled,she could always look at the moon and stars._

"_Oostra..._

_Ostra turned her head to the source of the voice, 'i know you?' She knew that voice but how?_

_A cloaked figure ran past her making her stumble. She quickly gained her balance but gasped. It was like she was flying. Flying after the stranger. The figure was running, no, fleeing but from what? Ostra tried to turn her head to look behind her but she couldn't move!_

_"Not yet child...in time.._

_"Who are you?" Ostra yelled! The fleeing figure stopped suddenly. _

_"please answer me!" Ostra begged to the figure._

_The figure wiped its head around. Ostra could'nt make out the face as the hood of the cloak was pulled down low. It was definitly female, ostra could tell by the slim shape._

_"Who are-" Ostra reached out but her hand fazed threw the mysterious woman. She let out a surprised cry pulling her hand back towards her. The figure walked threw Ostra and looked at the direction she ran from. The woman was out of breath but she managed a sigh of relief._

_It was then Ostra noticed the bundle in the womans hands. It was about the size of a loaf of bread and wrapped in a dark blue cloth. ._

_The woman's head moved down to look at the bundle and opened the cloth a little bit to revele.._

_A baby? An orc baby! the babe looked at the woman with big inoccent eyes. And smiled. Thick tiny arms reached for the womans face. The figure let out a quite laugh and leaned her head towards the babys reach. _

_snap!_

_The woman looked up. And looked straight at Ostra._

_Ostra froze, there was no face!_

_o0o_

Ostra awoke with a cry and sat upright. She bainted heavely and wrapped the swaet from her forhead. She ran her fingers threw her long hair.

"What a dream."

o0o

Garroshs pov.

Garrosh had awoken in a good mood. The horde moved out today. Out to victory. He streched and got up. It was time to prepare. He walked to the map of Theramore on the 'table' still unclothed. he didnt worry about someone coming in ,nobody would dare enter his chambers without his permission. He looked were he placed the x on the map and smilied. That x marked the location of the human bitch, jaina proudmoores tower. Thats were the bomb-

A small noise pulled garrosh out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at the sleeping figure on his bed. Ostra stirred and rolled to her side. Her arm went to the the spot garrosh was gripping the sheets.

A knock on his chamber door brought him from his thoughts about wakining his mate up and having her again.

"Who is it!" Garrosh growled.

"Malkorok warcheif, " Garrosh grapped the pants he dropped on the floor the night before and put them on. He walked to his chambers doors, unlocked them and then opened the door enough so his body guard would see him and not his naked mate. He trusted Malkorok but he wanted no one to see Ostra like that exept him. 

"Warcheif its ready"


	9. Update

**Hell every one sorry about the delay, but dont worry chapter 9 well be up within the next few days as am having trouble with how to end said chapter, am also not planning on being one of those people who make a story and never update it,when they finally make chapter 2 its two years later, also**

**.**

**CoonFluxCan- thank u for ur review but alas i dont think i would do a beta reader.**

**AylaWolfwhisper- i love that u like my story, u just made my day darling :D**

**xoxo**

**Lanostra**


	10. Chapter 10

Ostra rubbed her eyes and looked up. It all came back to her. Her leaving the city. Being stopped by malkorok. Her fight with him. Being drugged and brought here. And Garrosh Hellscream. Garrosh hellscream. The deal. Then...

She winced. Yes it came back to her.

Ostra looked down and saw she was still naked, quickly covering herself with the linen sheets she got up and looked around the room. Ostra for clothes that Garrosh had ripped of her last night but couldn't even find her underwear.

"Does he expect me to walk around here naked?" Ostra hissed and sat on the edge and gripped the sheets tighter around her and sighed. So much had happened in the last 24 hours. She was the warcheif's mate, willing or not. She felt tears strip down her face. She would never be a member of the earthern ring. All those years... gone.

She gripped the sheets tighter around her body and wiped the tears off her eyes. If Garrosh came in she didn't want him to see her cry.

Ostra looked up and spotted the large tapple with all it's maps. Slowly getting up and walking to it Ostra peered down. There were so many maps, not only of durotar, but of all azerorath (sp). Papers on the floor were ripped or scrunched up and probaly kicked out of fits of anger.

Then Ostra spotted the map of theremore. It was huge, she didn't know how she could have ignored that. Walking up to it the orc peered down. The map looked new, the paper a beautiful white with equally beautiful script.

Ostra blinked. This map was not made by any members of the horde. When she leaned closer she could clearly see the script was written in common. An x marked the middle of the map were a little drawing of a tower was. Ostra knew a little common, after all, members of the alliance were also in the earthern ring. So, leaning even closer she read what was there.

Quitly she said " Jaina Proudmoore's-

"Tower"

Ostra yelped in surprise and turned around. Closing the door Garrosh turned to Ostra. He was in his armour. In his left hand was a bundle of dark material.

"I was coming to wake you, but i see your already up.

Ostra kept her ground as he made his way towards her. She didn't like the way he looked at her.

He smiled at her and rubbed her cheek. Ostra tried not to shudder. He moved behind her and grapped the map and rolled it up. Ostra took a few steps back.

"We move out today to victory Ostra". He said.

"We" Ostra looked puzzled.

Garrosh turned to her and smiled. "Yes we, surelly you didn't think i would leave you here. No, your a shaman and an exellent fighter and also my mate. You will be in battle with me fighting along side the Horde.

Ostra knew that was a lie. He wanted to keep an eye on here.

"These are for you." He handed her the bundle he brought with him. Ostra reached out and grapped the bundle from him.

"Surelly you didnt think i would let you walk around here naked did you, thou i wouldn't mind".

Ostra glared at him but he only chuckled and walked to the door.

"Be out in 5. With that Garrosh turned to leave.

"Wait Garoosh! Ostra called after him.

He turned and looked at her with curiosty.

Ostra looked at him with pleading eyes. " Could i say goodbye to my father?

"No"

o0o

**A.N. hey all. i started a new job so the nevt chapter might take another week. why wont garrosh let ostra see her father! find out next time.**

** CHIBI OSTRA! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

No? What did he mean no? Ostra shook with rage. No, no, no , no, no!

"You wont let me see him! You expect me to just not see my father! Ostra was fumming.

Ostra! Garrosh practaclly yelled. "That is not what i meant." Ostra looked at him. "He will see you.

"What?" She looked at him puzzled. "He's here?"

Garrosh just smirked. Ostra was really starting to hate that smirk. "He's outside, you better hurry."

Before Ostra could ask any more questions Garrosh already turned and left. Ostra turned to the closetss (sp) thing and punched it. The table was made out of strong wood so she didn't break it, but there was a nice dent were she hit it.

She growled and went to the bed and opened the bundle. They were shaman robes. Almost like the ones she wore the night before exept they looked... darker. And that wasn't because of the dark purple material they were made from. Dropping the blankett Ostra put them on. She didn't want to know how Garrosh asked for underwear, but she was glad she had some on now.

She finished wrapping the leather bracers on her arms and secured her belt. She wished she had her skull belt.

o0o

Garrosh's pov.

Garrosh could'nt remeber the last time he had sex. He thought it could have been in Northrend or maybe when he became warcheif. But seeing his mate angry, like a true orc woman, well that stirred in him, Memories of the night before came to him. Garrosh let out a moan, he should have just ripped of that blanket off a her and fucked her on the floor.

But sex was not the true reason he kept Ostra alive and didn't exacuteher. No, if he wanted to have sex he would, their were many orc females eager for him. No, his true reason was because he needed an heir. A son. Thralls mate was with child, now he had a mate, and she was going to give a strong son.

o0o

Back to normal pov.

Ostra's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten since the night before. She gave a small smile, her father made sure she eat before she left. When she said she couln't eat anymore he gave her a speech about how you never know when your next meal is coming and blah blah blah.

She turned around and braided her black hair into a long brain, then went to the door and walked out when a thought hit her. How did he expect her to fight without her axe and totems. She had better get them back. Totems were important for her to contact the elements. Her axe belonged to her mother.

Ostra walked until she was in the throne room again. She looked at the warcheifs seat with disgust. And when Malkorok walked in she looked at him with more.

"Good morning." He said to her with a smile.

Ostra didn't answer him, she just glared.

"Here." Malkorok reached behind him and handed Ostra her pouch of totems.

Taking it from him she opened it. They were all there. Water, Earth, Fire, Air.

"Let me be clear on one thing Ostra". Ostra looked up too see Malkorok moved closer to her. "If you try to do anything to Garrosh i'll-

A korkon guard came inn silencing the blackroc orc. The guard looked Ostra up and down making her growl. " The warcheif is looking for you, excuse me sir." He said to Malkork and left.

"Excuse me sir" Ostra mimicked and brushed past him. "My mate is looking for me." She hissed.

"We'll continue this conversation later Ostra."

o0o

Ostra walked out of Grommash hold. There was so much going on. There were people every were, but mostly Orcs, Trolls and Tauren. She could make out a few blood elves by there red and gold armour.

Ostra wondered if Tixs was out here some were. Or maybe Jo Jin. Ostra wondered what they would think of her. Ecspecially Jo jin, would he understand she did what she had to do. She kicked a pepple by her feet out of frustration and went to find him.

A hand was placed on her shoulder making her jump. She turned around and came face to face with none other than the troll himself.

Jo jin smiled at Ostra.

Jo jin was a druid. He had tribal tattos all over his arms and chest. He also had a long nose( not to long thou) and his tusk's were long and curvered up on the end. His face was covered in red war paint which seemed to Ostra the exact shade of firey red his hair was. In a way Jo jin kind of looked like Vol jin. Except Vol jin was taller then Jo jin, and jo jin was greener.

"Ostra mon, it be good to see you". Jo jin wrapped his big arms around Ostra lifting her of the ground and knockinf the wind out of her. " You should have come and told me you got back." Ostra's face turned a bit darker green as people begun to look.

"Jo jin put me down this instant! Ostra hissed.

"Aww, don't let them get to ya mon, they just jealous because i be holding the pretty orc here."

"Jo jin, i mean it if you dont put me down right now!

The troll chuckled and put her down. Ostra looked to make sure Garrosh wasn't near by. She didn't want to know what he would do if he saw a troll with his arms around his mate. She wondered who would he be mad at, herself or Jo jin. Seeing he wasn't around Ostra calmed down and turned to the troll.

"It's good to see you Jo jin." Ostra gave him a smile." I am sorry i didn't come see you, i didn't know you were here either."

Jo jin looked at the orc. Somthing was wrong. "It be all right, but tell me since when do you fight in battles, i would dink you'd be going to the earthern ring and not be doing somthing stupid like planing an attack on Theremore." He said the last part in a hushed voice.

Ostra smiled at him, he thought this was wrong too.

"Jo jin there is somthing i need to tell you." Ostra tried to not make her voice crack.

The troll put his hand on his friends shoulder, he could tell she was scared. "You can tell me anything mon, i be your friend.

Ostra took a deep breath.

"I-

A brown hand grapped Jo jin and pulled him off Ostra.

Jo jin stumbled back a bit, but quickly turned to confront the intruder only to come fac to face with Garrosh Hellscream.

Garrosh immeditaly didn't like this troll or the way he looked at Ostra. Giving him a once over he turned to Ostra.

"Come with me mate." He said and turned and started walking.

Jo jin didn't understand what just happened. Did the warcheif just say 'mate to his Ostra.

Ostra looked at the troll and saw his confused face, she could feel her heart sink a bit. She gave him a sad smile and quickly went to catch up with Garrosh.

The troll just stood there watching their figures until they were beyond his view. Since when was Ostra Grrosh's mate? He was going to find out what was going on. And he knew someone who could help him.

o0o

"Who was that troll?" Garrosh asked Ostra as she caught up beside him.

"Just an old friend of mine."

"Is he related to Vol jin"?

Ostra gave a small chuckle causing Garrosh to turn his head and look down at Ostra. "Whats so funny"?

"You'd be surprised at how many people ask that same question thats all."

Garrosh grew a little impatient, "well is he?"

Ostra looked at Garrosh. "No, he's not, would it matter if he was?

Garrosh didn't answer her for a second. "No, it wouldn't have."

"Were are we going?" Garrosh just smiled and put his arm around Ostra's shoulder's and led her over to were they kept the battle worgs.

Ostra had only ridden one of the giant wolves a few times in her life, she prefferd to turn into the ghost wolf instead of actually riding one.

An orc came up to Garrosh, in hs hands were the reins to two battle worgs.

"Your mounts warcheif." Garrosh simply nodded.

The orc left leaving Ostra and Garrosh alone. One of the wolves, a gray one with a white underbelly, went up to Ostra and smelled her. Ostra petted it's muzzle, smiling.

"She's yours" Garrosh gave Ostra the reins and attended to his own mount. Ostra turned to look at the warcheif.

"Thanks, i have only rode a worg a few times in my life". She said as she scratched behind the wolf's ear.

"There the best mounts any orc could have, better than those overgrown chickens the bloodelves use."

* * *

**I'am so sorry about the wait, i write this at work at my lunch brak and am always too tired to write it on the computer when i get home, again my apologies.**

**And sorry about it being too short last time Ms. wolfwhisper,lol **

**, iam lanostra, i rember it so you dont have too. lol**


	12. Chapter 12

Garrosh started to adjust his worgs harness when Ostra remebered somthing.

"Garrosh"? Garrosh looked up at Ostra. "My axe, could i have it back?

"That weopen is old Ostra, worn out, how you survived using that thing i'll never know."

Ostra started to panic, that axe was her mothers. One of the last things she had of hers and she passed it to Ostra while she was in her deathbed dying.

_Ostra sat beside her mothers bed and tried not too cry. Her mother was dying and she could do nothing about it. Her father sat on the otherside of the bed, his hand over his mates. "T..tralk." Ostra's father looked up at his mate, tear stains still visable on his face. Kracta smiled weakly at him and slowly rested her free hand on his cheek. "Please get.. my axe."_

_Tralk understood what his wife was saying. Getting up he went to get it. Returning, he gently placed it on her lap. Smiling at him Kracta turned to Ostra. "Ostra child, place your hand on my axe." Ostra looked into her mothers eyes, they werent filled with tears, instead they looked bright and they were shinning. She placed her hand on her mothers axe and her mother placed her hand on hers. " When my axe is with you, iam with you,well fight together Ostra._

Osra's mother died from a wound caused by a quilboar. She had lost to much blood and not even shaman and priest healing could stop that.

"You destroyed it"?

Ostra thought she heard Garrosh sigh.

"You will have a better weopen Ostra, a new one fited to your skills.

Ostra thought of somthing.

"Garrosh that axe belonged to my mother she put a green hand on his brown arm, "surely you of all people would understand it's meaning to me. If someone was to take gorehowl wouldn't you want it back.?"

Garrosh looked at her hand and placed his over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Very well Ostra, it will need to be resharpened however."

Ostra had to smile. She knew that would work. Garrosh"s weopen belonged to his father, just like her's belonged to her mother. They were preicious to them both.

'I hope thats the only thing we have in common.' Ostra thought.

"You"! Garrosh pointed to a guard then beckoned him over. He still had his hand over Ostra's when the guard came .

"Tell Malkorok to get someone to get my mates axe resharpened and then send it to me."

The guard looked at Ostra confused, 'this' was the warcheifs mate?

"Surelly you dont mean the halfbr-" Before the guard could finish his sentence Garrosh had his hand wrapped around his throat.

"If you valued your life, you wouldn't have said anything."

Before Ostra could stop him Garrosh twisted his hand snapping the gaurds neck. A loud crack sound was heard followed by the sound of the gaurds body dropping to the ground.

Ostra couldn't believe it. She stared in shock at the scene that unfolded itself around her. Garrosh spat at the corpse. A crowd had started to form.

"What just happened?"

"De warcheif killed a guard"

"Who is that?"

"Some shaman"

"She has a mate mark" " The warcheifs mate"?

"The warcheif dosen't have a mate"

"She's a halfbreed."

Garrosh looked up silenceing the crowd and turned to Ostra.

Ostra was still staring at the dead gaurd when Garrosh came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'am pleased to see you all here, to fight for the Horde. I will be sharing this victory with you all and my mate Ostra"

Murmurs passed threw the crowd.

"That', he gestured to the corpse, ''insulted her, and if one of has anything else to say about her nows the time, although you will have the same fate as him".

Nobody said anything.

o0o

Jo jin rode into the drag and went straight to tralks shop. Dismounting his raptor and tying it's harness The troll went straight to the door and walked in.

"Hey Tralk you here, it's me Jo jin."

Jo jin waired a few seconds for a reply but all he got was silence.

The troll started to look around when he heard a noise. It was so quiet he thought he might have imagined it, but there it was again. It sounded almost like a cat purring and it was coming from behind the counter.

Creeping up to it with as much stealth as a druid could make jo jin looked down behind it.

He was expecting the worsed. Tralks body all hacked up or perhaps a severed head, but this was the last thing he was expecting to see. An undead passed out cold cuddling a battle behind the counter. Jo jin snorted. He got all nervous and for what? Tixs passed out drunk?

Jo jin knew Tixs for a long time, it was because of her that him and Ostra met.

Taking out his staff , the troll started poking at the undeads face.

Poke, poke, poke.

"Mmmhagrr"

Poke, poke , poke

"Grmgphmmm"

"Maybe a should pull my dick out and start poking you with that."

A skeleton hand caught the staff. Tix opened her eyes and galered at the troll. After a few seconds ( to jo jin it seemed like hours) Tixs reconazed the troll and spoke.

"Oh Jj , you the only person alive I wouldnt kill for using such bad lanuage"

"Bad language?" Tixs got up and let go of Jo jins staff. "You swear more than me".

Tix strechted then turned to Jo jin. "Oh you silly boy, it dosent count when i swear." She patted him on the cheek then jumped over the counter taking the bottle with her.

"Were is Tralk?" Jojin asked.

Tix froze and so did Jo jin, for when the undead freezes everyone freeze's. She turned and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know, i havent seen him or Ostra in days."

"I just saw Ostra, she be going with the army, and abarently she is Garrosh's mate".

Tix spitted out her drink, when she finished coughing she turned to the troll and grapped him by the collar lifting him of the ground.

"What do you mean mate?" Tix growled.

"Put me down ya blasted zombie!" Jo jin struggled in her grasp. Man was she strong!

"Jo jin if your pulling one of your jokes i'll take that staff and shove it so far up your as-"

"Its no joke mon, i saw her with my own eyes, thats why i came here. To ask Tralk what de hell is going on." Tix let him go and took a few steps back.

"Iam sorry Jo jin" Jo jin rupped his sore neck and looked at Tixs. Her yellow eyes showed nothing but sadness but he doubted it was for him. "Just tell me what ya know."

"A few day's ago Ostra met me in an inn, she told me that the night before she came home her father was beaten by the korkron because he spoke up at the war meeting. After that she asked me to help her kill hellscream."

"What?" Jo jin couldn't believe it. "What did ya do?"

The undead went quiet for a moment, a sad expression on her face.

"I told her she was thinking about treason, how she would be killed if anyone found out what she was saying. I even yelled at her and threatened to kill myself if she thought about this again. That's why i came here, to apologize, but no one was here last night".

Jo jin put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Ya did what ya had to do, you my have been hard on her but if Ostra spoke to the wrong person she would have been killed. But i don't get it, if she wanted him dead how did she end up being his mate?"

o0o

The rogue told them about the undead, silence her they said, with pleasure he said. So after following her trale he ended up at the halfbreeds house, and who was that with her. Vol jin, no, too scruny, too bad thou. Oh well now he got too kill too birds with one stone.

Vanishing he snuck up into the shop and pulled out his poisened laced daggers. The blades were laced with a specific poison made for the forsaken, as regular poison had little to no effect on them. But he didn't want her to die quickly. No, he wanted to have some fun with her first. She might have been a corpse, but she was still pretty hot, and whats wrong with a little necrophillia. And the troll, he'd slit his throat and fuck the undead the undead on top of his corpse.

Going up behind the troll he readed himself to strike.

o0o

A squirting sound made the two stop and quickly turn towards the noise.

A rogue had a long dagger lodged in his throat, blood squriting out. Poking her head around the side of the dying figure, another troll smiled at the two.

"Well tixs, i finally found de rogue who been following you, and right before he was going to kill my cousin too."

Tixs had her hands on her hips and rinned at her. "I didn't doubt you for a second Gnorga, but you do know how to make an entrence don't you?"

Gnorga was too a rogue. She had pink-fusha hair and her skin was a sky blue colour. Gnorga was also Jo jin's older cousin on her mothers side. And she and Tixs had been best friends for years.

Retracting her dagger Gnorga pushed the rogue out of her way. His body made a thump sound as it hit the floor.

"So Jj what brings ya here?" Gnorga asked casually as she wiped the blood off her daggers.

Jo jin looked at the two bewilded. What was going on, and did they not notice the body leaving a pool of blood on the floor.

"What in de loa is going on here ya two?"

Tixs and Gnorga shared a look.

"Is your cousin always like this Gnorga?" Tixs asked while she poked the dead body with her foot.

"Hah, ya should have seen him when we were little".

Stopping her foot tapping Tixs looked at Jo jin. "Aww Jj you look cute when your about to explode."

Gnorga had to laugh, her cousin looked about ready to pop a blood vessel.

"Remeber how i told you that a few day's ago Ostra met me at an inn, well when she left i could have sworn someone was up there with me, but i already had a few cold ones so i thought i was imagining things, but after a day a noticed somthing, sombody had been following me so i called Gnorga here if she could find out who it was."

Tixs turned to Gnorga. "And you didn't desapoint"

Gnorga smiled around her tusks.

"But why was he followin ya, thats what i want to know." Jo jin said.

"That be a good question, lets find out." Gnorga knelled before the body and started to go through its pockets.

"Man, i sure hope Tralk dosent walk in right now, he's not going to like a dead body on his floor. Tixs grinned at the troll. "Don't worry well clean it up."

Jo jin sighed. "Find anything yet cuz?"

"Well it turns out this guy had a crush on ya Tixs."

Tixs laughed. "Of course he did, i mean how can ya resist this". Tixs flexed. Jo jin tride to resist the need to roll his eyes.

Gnorga chuckled as she pulled a piece of paper from one of his pockets.

"Umm.. guys?"

Tixs and Jo jin looked at Gnorga. "You arent going to believe this."

Leaning over her shouders Tixs and Jo jon read the note.

o0o

"When we leave the city find the old man and get rid of him, i don't care how as long as you make it look an accident. When thats done meet up with me. If you fail i'll kill you myself.

p.s find the warrior quickly the more more she's around the more a doubt you loyalty

o0o

The three looked at each other. Things were quiet until Jo jin spoke up.

"We need to find Tralk"

o0o

As Tralk watched Ostra leave he got that same feeling somthing wrong was going to happen. He resisted the urge to run after her and bring her back home. No, he didn't want her around as the Horde moved out, to see those fouls die for somthing stupid.

Shrugging it off Tralk walked back in his shop/home and closed the curtains. Walking behind the counter Tralk reached under it and pulled a bottle of grog out. 'I really need a drink.' He thought. Sitting down Tralk ttock a sip, 'That 's better, but why do a keep getting this feeling.

Absently he wove his hand through his graying hair, he smiled when he felt it. A braid of hair not his own woven into his. Kracta. His mate and Ostra's mother. Rubbing the braid Tralk closed his eyes. ' I miss you my heart, how i wish you were here.'

Tralk sat there for an hour slowly consuming half the bottle until he heard someone outside. Memories of a few night's ago when the kor kron came back to him.

'They wouldn't come again?' Putting the bottle behind the counter Tralk got out the sword he made for Gur tak. Even in his drunken state he wouldnt let this happen again without a fight. He stood there with the sword clutched in his arm.

Hearing footsteps come closer he gripped the sword harder. A hand came through the curtains.

"Were closed assholes!"

Tralk gripped the sword as the curtain was pulled back all the way.

Gurtak came in and pulled the curtain back so no one could see in. He was dressed in korkon armour.

Tralk raised an eyebrow. He loosened his grip on the sword but he didn't let go. ''Do you have any idea what time it is, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Gurtak didn't say anything at first. Taking a deep breath and looked at Tralk.

"Tralk, you might want to sit down."

"What's this about Gurtak?"

"It's about Ostra".

o0o

Tralk paced around his shop for the nineth time. Things littered the floor, thrown and broken out of fits of anger.

Gurtak sat and waited calmly behind the safety of the counter as his friend threw and broke things. He ocaionally had to duck so he wouldn't get struck by somthing.

He felt terriable. He told Tralk what had happened. That his daughter had to be Garrosh's mate or he would have been killed. That information was for the kor kron only but Gurtak new he had to tell his friend what was happening. He also told him what he was ordered to tell him, that he was officaly under the warcheifs ' protiction'. And Tralk didn't like it. not. one. bit.

Tralk sudenly stopped his pacing and went to his room.

"Tralk?" Gurtak called for him. Not getting an anwser he followed him to his room.

Opening Tralks bedroom curtain Gurtak saw his friend getting out his armour. It was covered in dust from not being worn in many years. Not caring that Gurtak was there he started putting it on.

"What are you doing Tralk?"

"What does it look like." He said angerlly putting on his pauldrens. "I am preparing for battle, he'll take Ostra with him and i bet he expect's me to sit here like some coward."

"Tralk-" Gurtak reached out for him but Tralk caught his hand.

"Tell the warcheif i'll be joining this onslaught, so i can fight beside my daughter with pride".

"But-

Tralk gave him a look that shut Gurtak up, realising his arm he continued ardorning his armour.


	13. Chapter 13

**I' am sorry this is not a chaper, my apolegies.**

**But i saw this review by a 'guest' and just had to say somthing.**

**Thank you! i love a hater, u keep me motivated. ;)**

**And dont worry, chaper 13 will becoming real soon, but for know i must depart. the fourth grade is calling!**

**Lanostra**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
